


Domande? No

by Sherry93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry93/pseuds/Sherry93
Summary: Due capitoli ispirati al trailer appena uscito su Dragon Age #TheDreadWolfRisesQuella che sembra la fine che invece sia un nuovo inizio?





	1. Ara las mir lath bellanaris

Una goccia. Una seconda. Al suono della terza aprii gli occhi e fissai l’acqua colare dalla stalattite di Lyrium. Né blu e né rosso, divisa a metà. Ma solo per poco, la corruzione avanzava. Riabbassai lo sguardo assorta sul falò di fronte a me, ormai morente che avevamo usato per cucinare una discreta cena. Udii il respiro dei miei compagni ancora addormentati nei sacchi a pelo. Io non riuscivo a dormire, me lo sentivo, era vicino, troppo vicino. Da quando ci eravamo avventurati nelle Vie Profonde seguendo la spia che era riuscita ad avvicinarsi a Solas, tanto da venire a conoscenza del suo obiettivo, mi era impossibile chiudere occhio. La presenza del Lyrium rosso mi inquietava, più andavamo avanti, più aumentava in maniera spropositata. La temperatura in quel thaig abbandonato era alta, sembrava estate e cantava. Una cantilena assordante, di solito udibile solo dai nani, ma invece ora costantemente presente. Dovevamo fare in fretta, restare troppo esposti a quel materiale avrebbe potuto farci impazzire.

Notai muoversi l’elfo che si era infiltrato, prima schiavo, poi reclutato nelle schiere del Dio della ribellione a me tanto caro, in seguito contattato da Leliana durante una sua missione. Una trappola creata da noi, uno degli ultimi disperati tentativi di trovarlo. Mi ero rivelata a quel giovane ed ero stata riconosciuta, non mi sarei più tolta quella carica per il resto della mia vita. Inquisitore. Riconosciuta perché un elfa Dalish era diventata la guida di una delle fazioni più potenti nel Thedas, che aveva tenuto testa ai Maghi e ai Templari, che aveva sconfitto un Magister corrotto dal flagello. L’Inquisizione ora sciolta e invisibile al resto del mondo, era però ancora all’opera per ritrovare quello stupido orgoglioso del mio fidanzato. Già, ci eravamo innamorati. Poi mi aveva lasciato pensando di proteggermi. Difendermi da lui, da quello che stava cercando in questo luogo e che non presagiva nulla di buono.

All’improvviso una scossa potente e assordante fece cadere pezzi di terra e roccia. Scattai in piedi spaventata. Cassandra recuperò la spada e lo scudo da parte a lei, Dorian il suo bastone da mago e l’elfo il suo arco. Ci scambiammo un’occhiata apprensiva per capire se stavamo tutti bene. Il tremolio si quietò come era venuto.

-Che sta facendo?- domandò in ansia la Cercatrice

-Sarà meglio muoversi… non penso sia nulla di positivo- disse Dorian preoccupato

-Concordo, potrebbe aver anticipato i suoi piani- rispose il ragazzo

-Speriamo che non sia troppo tardi…- mormorai nervosa

Ci avviammo per i corridori e cunicoli di quelle costruzione abbandonate e buie, l’unica fonte di luce era il Lyrium.

-Sei sicuro che sia venuto da solo?- domandai al ragazzo

-Sicuro, non ha voluto neanche che Abelas, il secondo in comando, lo accompagnasse e gli ha affidato il resto…- lasciò in sospeso la frase

-Altro?- lo incitò Cassandra

Lui la fissò confuso -Non lo so… è che…- sospirò -Abelas mi sembrava teso, e si sono salutati come se non si dovessero rivedere…- concluse non riuscendo a dare un senso a quello che aveva visto.

Un macigno mi si posò sul cuore. Aumentai l’andatura, mi sarei messa a correre se non avessi rischiato di inciampare. Un’altra scossa più forte della precedente, altri sassi, polvere e un rumore di pietra staccarsi dall’alto. Alzai il viso d’istinto e saltai lontano dall’enorme stalattite di Lyrium rosso che con un forte schianto aveva chiuso la strada del ritorno conficcandosi nel terreno. Mi rialzai barcollate e madida di sudore per essere quasi stata trafitta e notando di essere stata divisa dagli altri. Spaventata e terrorizzata che fossero morti iniziai ad urlare -Cassandra! Dorian!- No! No! NO!!! La vista mi si appannò, avevo le lacrime agli occhi. Udii tossire dall’altra parte -Yen!!- rimbombò la voce di Cassandra. Non ero mai stata tanto felice di sentirla. -Cassandra! State bene?- chiesi in ansia. -Sì, tu? Solo un po’ ammaccati. Alzati ragazzo o vuoi stare lì tutto il giorno?- ero al settimo cielo -Sto bene! Il passaggio è bloccato!- forse era meglio così -Tornate indietro!- Silenzio che sembrò durare ore.

-Yen, vedi di tornare se no come faccio a sopportare quegli idioti dei miei colleghi?- esclamò Dorian, stava cercando di nascondere con l’ironia la mia condanna a morte. Le Vie Profonde erano dei labirinti nel sottosuolo, se ci si perdeva non si faceva più ritorno. Un’altra scossa. Con difficoltà mi tenni in piedi, le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sulle guance e mi imposi di avere la voce ferma.

-Dorian, farò il possibile! Cassandra, rifonda i Cercatori! So che ce la farai! Ragazzo, vedi di non farti ammazzare, se no Abelas noterà la tua assenza!- urlai in risposta cercando di tirargli sul morale. -Yen, stai attenta!- rispose Cassandra. -Sì, Inquisitore! State attenta!- disse l’elfo.

Sospirai profondamente e mi asciugai le lacrime. Cosa stai facendo Solas!? Mi voltai e continuai a camminare nell’oscurità, cercai più di una volta di non rimanerci secca sotto qualche altro masso, almeno volevo rivederlo dopo tutti questi anni. Arrivai al limitare di un’arcata di evidente costruzione elfica, ci passai attraverso e mi ritrovai su un ponte che si ricongiungeva ad una piazza circolare, altri tre ponti si collegavano al centro, da nord, est e ovest. A due estremità dei grandi specchi rotti, in una l'Eluvian era integro, ma chiuso, non rifletteva nulla e nero come il vuoto che si estendeva sotto ai miei piedi.

Mi avvicinai alla piazza notando dei solchi sempre circolari, il primo, il più grande esterno. All’interno un secondo identico al primo. Il terzo solco presentava sette buchi circolari. Due erano occupati da delle sfere, dei Focus identici a quello che avevo rotto e che era appartenuto a Solas. Brillavano di un’energia dorata dando in parte vita a quei solchi presenti nella pietra. Al centro una statua raffigurante uno scheletro di una donna che sembrava urlare, con un’altra figura umana aggrappata ad essa disperata. Qualcosa stava stritolando quelle due figure… una coda? Notai il Lyrium rosso crescere e spaccare la pietra della scultura. Ad un certo punto i cerchi dorati sul lastricato di pietra presero vita brillando ancora più intensamente, un’altra scossa e le venature di Lyrium retrocessero, bloccandosi nella loro avanzata.

-Quindi… mi hai trovato alla fine. Sospetto tu abbia delle domande-

Rialzai lo sguardo da parte a me fissandolo scioccata. Vestito di nero, con decorazioni argentate che risaltavano, la pelliccia di lupo sulla spalla destra. Abbozzava un sorriso sul viso stanco e sofferente come la voce. Gli occhi non erano illuminati dalla solita luce argentata, ma di un rosso rubino. Stava venendo corrotto. Continuai a fissarlo non sapendo cosa dire. Domande?

Negai con la testa -No, vhenan. Non voglio risposte… non avrei comunque qualcuno a cui riferirle…- mormorai arrabbiata e angosciata

-Non volevo che venissi qui… ma forse una parte di me, invece sì… il ragazzo ha fatto il suo dovere- disse con voce roca

Mi scappò un leggero sorriso -Sapevo che era stato troppo semplice…- delle gocce di sudore gli colarono sul viso e lo sguardo si illuminò, diventando ancora più intenso con la luce dorata che si rifletteva dal pavimento con altre scosse al seguito.

-Lo stai contrastando?-

Ridacchiò -Allora hai delle domande, cuore mio- mi si scaldò il cuore a sentirmi chiamare ancora una volta in quel modo affettivo. Quanto mi era mancato. I piedi iniziarono a muoversi da soli e cercai nelle tasche un fazzoletto che gli posai sul viso asciugandolo. Mi fissò ipnotizzato -Forse non avrei dovuto condurti qui… mi distrai-

-Non abbastanza dal fare le tue pazzie- replicai. Avrei dovuto essere ancora arrabbiata, ma quel sentimento era scomparso, volevo solo stargli vicino, anche se per poco. Non poteva finire bene, lo sapevamo entrambi.

Mi alzai sulle punte e posai le mie labbra sulle sue calde e morbide. Le sue mani mi passarono sulla vita tirandomi verso di lui e posai le mie sul suo petto. Mi dischiuse le labbra approfondendo il bacio, continuai a seguire il movimento delle sua bocca e della sua lingua. Mi era mancato tutto di lui, il suo sapore, il suo calore, il suo profumo, la sua passione e questi piacevolissimi brividi di piacere che scesero lungo la schiena. Dovemmo riprendere fiato e lo abbracciai facendo scorrere le mie mani sulla sua schiena e posando la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, aderendo completamente al suo corpo. Fremette stringendomi più forte -Dopo tutto questo…- gli posai due dita sulle labbra fermandolo -Sempre. Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ora concentrati-

Sospirò -Ir abelas, non…- lo bloccai di nuovo coprendo la bocca con tutta la mia mano

-Non ti lascerò morire da solo. Ora stai zitto e concentrati, anche se adoro la tua voce, ma vorrei restare così il più a lungo possibile- in risposta ricevetti un bacio sul palmo, lo accarezzai sulla guancia per poi toglierla. Tante cose da dirsi, ma non c’era tempo. Almeno era tra le mie braccia finalmente. Non lo avrei più lasciato andare.


	2. Bellanaris emma sa’lath

Fitte persistenti mi laceravano il cervello, ma non potevo lasciare che il Lyrium rosso continuasse la sua avanzata, sarebbe stata la fine di qualunque futuro avrebbe potuto avere questo mondo con o senza Velo.

Udii dei passi che distolsero la mia attenzione dalla statua sigillata millenni prima, da una quantità di potere che non so se sarei arrivato a rivedere. Capelli neri, non più corti, ma lunghi fino alle spalle; iride color ametista che scrutavano tutto attentamente come avevo visto fare molte volte e in cui mi sarei perso volentieri in eterno; un corpo snello e tonico che si adattava perfettamente al mio e che mi tormentava, provocandomi desideri così intensi, diversi e nuovi che nella mia lunga vita non avevo ancora incontrato se non con lei. Il mio spirito unico e raro, ancora più bello di quanto mi ricordassi, o nelle mie visite nei suoi sogni che non riuscivo a negarmi. Un istinto incontrollabile si fece strada nelle mia mente e nel corpo, ma mi imposi di indietreggiare celandole ancora per poco la mia presenza. Alla fine era venuta. Anni a cercarmi, rincorrermi e io a sfuggirle quando non desideravo altro che fermarmi e farmi prendere dal mio cuore. Io la consideravo ancora così e l’avrei sempre fatto, ma lei? Cosa le avevo fatto passare per un mio egoismo? Non riuscendo a lasciarla definitivamente andare. Come avevo potuto farle del male? Non ero stato capace di controllarmi quando avrei dovuto, rifiutarla, anzi mi scaldava il cuore come nessuna aveva mai fatto, facendomi provare un’immensa gioia ogni volta che la sua curiosità mi raggiungeva. La prima che avevo iniziato a vedere in modo differente rispetto agli individui che avevo incontrato in questo mondo estraneo. La prima che mi ha visto per quello che sono e non per quello che ero stato per millenni. Fen’harel, dio della ribellione e infine degli inganni. Un simbolo nato per liberare gli schiavi, ma che mi aveva reso schiavo di quella maschera che aveva iniziato lentamente a soffocarmi. È la mia candela in questa profonda oscurità in cui mi sono ritrovato. Stupendomi e sorprendendomi ogni giorno con una luce nuova, ma il passato, quello che avevo fatto non potevo ignorarlo, neanche per lei. Come potevo continuare a vivere tranquillo, pensando che ogni giorno che passava si sarebbe avvicinata la sua scomparsa? Dovevo togliere il Velo, facendomi anche odiare. Non avrei permesso che lei morisse per i miei errori, le avrei ridato l‘eternità e l’immortalità che le avevo rubato. Ma da sciocco innamorato quale sono le avevo dato i mezzi per raggiungermi, la volevo. La bramavo, come le radici bramano la terra in cui crescono. È un fuoco, un desiderio di lei che torna, ancora e ancora.

Var lath vir suledin

Quelle parole mi avevano quasi fatto cedere. L’avevo baciata, pensando per un secondo che forse avrei potuto farla venire con me. Lei era mia e io ero suo. Ma cosa avevo da offrile a parte la morte? L’unica cosa che ero riuscito a rispondere era una promessa che non l’avrei mai dimenticata. Ogni passo che mi allontanava da lei aveva fatto a brandelli il mio cuore. Volevo fermarmi, ma forse ora mi avrebbe veramente guardato come un mostro. Le avevo spezzato il cuore un’altra volta, non potevo voltarmi, non volevo vedere quello sguardo, non da quegli occhi.

Era il momento. Osservava la statua e i solchi sul pavimento. Decisi di annullare l’incantesimo che mi rendeva celato e feci qualche passo avanti, portandomi di fianco al mio amore.

-Quindi… mi hai trovato alla fine. Sospetto tu abbia delle domande- dissi con voce sicura annunciando la mia presenza. Alzò il viso e incatenò quelle splendide iride viola alle mie. Il canto del Lyrium che mi risuonava nella testa fu sovrastato da quello del mio cuore che batteva all’impazzata, mi era impossibile evitarlo.

Negò con la testa -No, vhenan. Non voglio risposte… non avrei comunque qualcuno a cui riferirle…- mormorò arrabbiata e angosciata con tono cupo.

Vhenan!? Strinsi con ancora più forza le mani tra di loro, che avevo messo dietro alla schiena per evitare di toccarla. La fissai ardentemente, sono ancora il tuo cuore? -Non volevo che venissi qui… ma forse una parte di me, invece sì… il ragazzo ha fatto il suo dovere- dissi con voce roca. Mi mostrò un leggero sorriso che aumentò il desiderio di stringerla tra le mie braccia, ma non lo avrei mai fatto senza il suo permesso, l’avevo ferita troppe volte.

-Sapevo che era stato troppo semplice…-

Rimasi in silenzio a quella constatazione. Ero sempre stato bravo a ingannare e manipolare gli altri per i miei scopi, ma non volevo farlo con lei, non avrei mai voluto immischiarla in questo gioco di morte. Dovetti costringermi a spostare di nuovo l’attenzione sulla statua di Lyrium rosso, delle gocce di sudore mi colarono sul viso, lo sforzo a cui stavo venendo costretto era notevole. La luce dorata che si sprigionava da sigillo le si riflesse sul viso mostrandomi timore per quel che avevamo davanti, ma anche curiosità, voglia di imparare e altre mille domande che sapevo avrebbe voluto pormi. Ne scelse infine solo una -Lo stai contrastando?-

Ridacchiai per quanto la trovavo tenera nell’aver ceduto a quella sua curiosità che adoravo -Allora hai delle domande, cuore mio- la chiamai come avrei sempre fatto e mi guardò leggermente rossa sulle guance e con gli occhi ardenti e pieni di amore che non pensavo avrei di nuovo rivisto. Si avvicinò veloce e con la sua solita grazia posandomi un fazzoletto sul viso asciugandomi. Incatenai le miei iride alle sue, il dolore che stavo provando nel trattenermi sovrastava il mal di testa che ormai da ore mi tormentava e sarebbe sicuramente peggiorato. -Forse non avrei dovuto condurti qui… mi distrai- mormorai

-Non abbastanza dal fare le tue pazzie- replicò immediatamente. La mia unica vera pazzia sei stata tu e che non avrei mai dovuto concedermi, ma la sensazione di essere amato e non più solo. Aver trovato qualcuno con cui avrei potuto confidarmi e che mi capiva come nessun’altra aveva mai fatto, era stata una meravigliosa scoperta a cui non volevo fare a meno. E che avrei protetto.

Prima che potessi fare qualcosa si sporse verso la mia bocca e posò le sue labbra calde e morbide sulle mie. Un brivido di puro piacere a quel contatto che non avevo fatto che sognare ancora e ancora, cancellò ogni timore e ogni dubbio nell’essere rifiutato. Passai le mani sulla sua vita tirandola contro a mio corpo e posò le sue sul mio petto stringendomi quegli abiti che erano ritornati dal passato come il Dio che rappresentavo. Le dischiusi le labbra approfondendo il bacio, seguii il movimento delle sua bocca e della sua lingua. Mia. Mi era mancato tutto di lei, il suo sapore, il suo calore, il suo profumo, la sua passione, la sua dolcezza, il suo perdono. Sei mia. Dovemmo riprendere fiato e mi abbracciò facendo scorrere le sue mani sulla mia schiena e posando la testa nell’incavo della mia spalla, aderendo completamente al mio corpo. Fremetti per quel contatto così ravvicinato dopo tutto quel tempo, stringendola più forte. Mi desiderava sempre, come io bramavo lei. Non riuscivo a crederci -Dopo tutto questo…- due dita mi si posarono sulle labbra bloccandomi -Sempre. Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ora concentrati- disse dolcemente. Un’enorme gioia fece breccia nel mio cuore. Ti amo, ti amo anche io, vhenan. Altre parole però presero forma, non era quello che avrebbe voluto da me, non potevo darle il futuro che voleva e che anche io desideravo, non ancora -Ir abelas, non…- mi fermò di nuovo coprendo la mia bocca con tutta la sua mano piccola e morbida.

-Non ti lascerò morire da solo. Ora stai zitto e concentrati, anche se adoro la tua voce, ma vorrei restare così il più a lungo possibile- incredulo a quella rivelazione. A quell’affermazione che superava qualunque cosa avrei potuto risponderle le baciai il palmo. Mi accarezzò sulla guancia stregandomi per poi toglierla e tornare a stringermi.

Fissai di nuovo la statua a pochi passi da noi, su cui imposi di nuovo i miei incantesimi. Concentrarmi? Non mi sembrava più così importante, non con la mia compagna tra le braccia, ma se non avessi continuato, questo Lyrium corrotto poteva essere usato dagli Evanuris che avrei liberato. Sicuramente indeboliti avrebbero cercato la fonte di potere più potente in questo nuovo mondo per ristabilirsi e darmi la caccia. Voltai la testa verso la donna che amavo, nascondeva il viso nella mia spalla, poi alzai lo sguardo sull’unico Eluvian poco distante rimasto intatto, anche se bloccato, chiuso da chissà quanto o cosa. Potevo aprirlo con la forza. Potevo andarmene con lei? Nacque una forte tentazione. Potevo salvarle di nuovo la vita, al prezzo di farmi odiare? Dopotutto era qui per colpa mia. Venni stretto più forte come se avesse sentito i miei pensieri e i miei dubbi. Dovevo prendere di nuovo questa decisione, i miei doveri o la sua vita?

 

Var lath vir suledin: non rinuncerò a te


End file.
